


Blinded

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Inspiration, blinded - Freeform, poetry angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: My friends tried to warn me about youThat you weren't good enough to meBut I didn't listen





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have saved somewhere in my phone and forgot that i have it and I'm posting it now, hope you enjoy this

 

_I fell for you_

_You only played with me_

_You didn't care about me_

_I was one more on your list of conquers_

_My friends tried to warn me about you_

_That you weren't good enough to me_

_But I didn't listen_

_I was blinded by you_

_By all your pretty words_

_I gave you my heart_

_But you ripped and break it in thousands of pieces_

_With you selfish way, you break me_

_Your love was a lie_

_And I was a fool to believe in you_

_Oh boy...._

_I was so blind_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little piece of my mind.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @lizzy29792


End file.
